Harry Potter and the Awesome Mirror Universe
by The Author of DOOM
Summary: Ships: HarryGinny DramioneNevilleLuna GeorgeAngelina, and any other ships I can think of.Harry Potter and the Mirror Universe originally called Harry Potter and the Big Twisted Awesome Australian Mirror Universe. Spoilers


Well, prepare to enter the oltement mirror universe fic where every will be flipped. Ships will flop, houses rearranged, genders changed, and Hogwarts has no more snow! Crikey!

Harry Potter: age 15, parents James Potter and Lily Snape Potter (both dead). Sisters: Kara Lyn Potter, Lela Potter (Missing), Katherine Tresa Potter (Recovering in Saint Mungos). Half-Brothers: Kyle Severus Snape.

School: Hogwarts School, of witchcraft and wizardry. Location: Some desert in the middle of Australia.

Kyle Snape stood by the Lake at Hogwarts School, the dusty red brick castle looked as is it were some alien fortress on tatooine. Kyle had always favored the spacey muggle movie. Kyles mind however quickly changed gears then, going back to the twisted world around him.

Kyle's own half brother, Harry Potter, continually beat up muggleborns. Despite the fact his own dead mother was one, but Harry Potter hated his mother and honored his father. Kyle supposed that his mother was a traitor in Harry's eyes, since she had himself.

Kyle stopped their, he could not bear to think about the tail of his birth and the death of his mother _and_ father. He sighed and lifted his thought from such maters. Kyle's head hurt; Fred and George Weasley had poisoned him today. Kyle really didn't know what they had put in his pumpkin juice, but he was definitely still feeling the effects. During Transfiguration he had been sent to the hospital wing but Kyle knew Mistress Pomfrey would put him through extreme pain, so he went down to his dorm and threw up for several hours. Kyle felt a bit better despite his aching head, and came to sit by the lake.

Kyle got up, deciding to go to the only cool place in the castle. Hopefully some cool air would be able to clear up his headache. He'd probably get caught again, but Kyle's common sense seemed to offline.

Right by Hogwarts there was a magical ice cave that Godric Gryffindor made to show his dominance over Salazar Slytherin. (Just a foot note here, Ice cave is like the Slytherin Chamber of secrets. Who needs a chamber with a snake in Australia, yes it kills muggleborns, but an Ice cave is still much more useful!) Kyle got up and walked through some of the tree's of the magical (what else?) Forest. Finally he reached the cave.

Kyle walked up to the east side of the cave, well out of the view of the Castle. "Glacius Reverso!" Kyle whispered not bothering to see someone was behind him.

"Hey you! Half-breed." A voice said.

Kyle cringed; he knew that voice to well.

Fifteen-year-old Ginny Weasley and her younger sister Ronalda stood right by Kyle. Ginny was HOT, and didn't do anything to hide it. She cut her sweater vest to show a good portion of her stomach and her skirt was particularly short. Ginny's hair was fiery red, as was all the Weasleys but was different as she let it grow to her shoulders. Ronalda even liked to cut it as short as possible. Ginny stuck her wand painfully in to Kyle's neck.

"Oh dear, Kyle Severus Snape." Ginny said silkily flipping some of the hair out of her eyes. "The extremely dull son of the slime ball and the mud blood." Ginny paused as her younger sister snickered. "Now what would you be doing here, at the Gryffindor restricted ice caverns? Perhaps…" she said leaning in so her head was inches from Kyles. " Looking for a way to end your pitiful life?"

"I wouldn't count on it Weasley." Kyle said, leaving his face expressionless. Kyle expected he would be punished for that little snag, but Ginny's brother's poison was still taking effect.

Harry's girlfriend was not only immensely hot but an advanced bodyguard. Kyle had known Harry had survived multiple attacks from the Slytherins with this one. Why couldn't he find girls like that?

Kyle then felt his head being slammed against the icy wall. "How dare you! How dare you use that tone with us! Its time you showed some respect for your superiors!" Ronalda's high pitch voice sounded.

Ginny smirked. "Ronalda, despite Harry's esteemed hate for his brother, he has asked me personally not to kill him. I also suppose you have forgotten that the ice is 70 degrees lower for Slytherin scum trying to enter." Ginny said admiring her sister's stupidity. Kyle meanwhile was wincing; this was worse then one of Dean Thomas's bloody punches.

Ginny violently wrenched Kyle's hair and through him back onto the ground. "However, " Ginny said thoughtfully. I suppose that the crutacias curse isn't killing." Ronalda smiled evilly.

All Kyle could think however was "Oh no."

"Crucio!" Ginny yelled. Kyle gasped in pain. Ginny was known for the unforgivables.

Ronalda snickered, not at all showing any feeling for the pitiful creature before her.

"Stop it, you sadistic maniac!" A voice yelled.

Kyle's sister Kara had just come out of the cave. "Flipendo!" she yelled.

Ginny was blasted back violently against the icy wall. Kyle felt the pain lift, 'Hooray.' Kyle thought tiredly. 'I should have poured myself another glass instead being so stupid for leaving it for three minutes. I hate the Weasleys

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Kara's brown hair was drawn back in a low ponytail. Her expression was dark, showing her esteemed hate for the two red heads before her.

Ginny picked her self up with a face Kyle almost laughed at. In this case Ginny and Ronalda knew who their superior was. "I-I was just preventing this scum, from getting in from the caves. They have no right to being our space!" Ginny stuttred.

"That scum just so happens to be my brother. Now I suggest you go back to your lovely boyfriend, and tell him your mission to kill his brother failed." Kara said darkly.

"What mission?" Ginny said. "What mission could possibly include this, this abomination!"

"You tell me." Kara muttered. "Now get out of my sight."

"Fine," Ginny said breathing heavily, still winded from being pelted against the wall. "but I will not be so merciful the next time I see him in our space." Ginny then left in a huff.

'Merciful?' Kyle muttered to himself, Harry's girl friend certainly had a twisted mind. Well, its not like he's much different. The only compassion he shows is for Kara, his twin.

Kara knelt down by him; Kyle was still lying on the floor. He was still quite dazed. "You don't look good at all, what's Ginny done to you." Kara said worried. Kyle felt to sick and tired to talk. "Something bad then, lets get you to Professor Bellatrix." Kyle then blacked out.


End file.
